Why Am I Drawn to You
by Hoping.Wishing.Dreaming
Summary: Lisa's dad is a mobster and she had been used and abused since her mom died. Things are pretty bad. Can Jimmy save her before it's to late or will both he and Lisa die trying. Rated T for future chapters.Looking for a beta and co writer. Review please!


Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Lisa... as more characters prosper from my mind I own them!

**Why Am I Drawn to You**

* * *

Jimmy took a bite out his apple, and glanced around the cafeteria. He was glad he was walking again. **(a/n Yes thats right he can walk in this story)** But he wasn't so happy that a girl was practically stalking him. After breaking up with Hazel, every time he turned around she was there, just like now, on the other side of the cafeteria. He turned away quickly, praying that she didn't see him. As Lisa stood at the door of the cafeteria she thought to her self,

_"I really hope he likes me! I put on this outfit just for him. Oh my god he looked at me but he is turning away. God what should I do."  
_

Lisa nervously walked up to Jimmy thinking of what the right words to say were. When she arrived in front of him, he looked at her expectantly.

"Uh... Hi jimmy!  
Jimmy groaned silently. Of course. He was stupid why didn't he just make a run for the boy's bathroom? She wouldn't have followed him in there. Would she? He gave her an awkward smile before replying.  
"Lisa...Hi."  
Lisa could feel the awkwardness sit down like a sack of nickel in between them. Not wanting to make a bigger fool out of her self then she already felt she had, Lisa decided to make the conversation brief.  
"Hey um it was nice talking to you but I got to go."  
And with that she briskly walked out to the girl's bathroom with tears in her eyes.

For a second she thought "Had he saw the tears and followed her?" but she quickly wiped that out of her mind.

Jimmy saw the tears well up in her eyes. _Damn It!, he thought._

He didn't like making girls cry. But...he didn't really like her, he was judging someone again, like he had judged Rick, and got shot. He decided against it and sat down with Spinner.

* * *

Manny was on her way out of the bathroom when she almost bumped into Lisa.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing the akwardness in the meeting.

"Oh it's nothing you know just some jitters from the final we have today. That's all," Lisa lied.

"Finals hmm?" Manny said. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think its just finals," she added. "It's about a guy isn't it." she asked leaning back against a locker.

"Not just any guy, listen I'm having a party tonight and everyone is invited. Could you maybe invite some people for me? I mean I would do it but people are often scared to come to my house you know because of my dad," Lisa said with a slight wince.

"Umm...I think I can do that." Manny replied, although she wasn't quite sure, but she noticed something off in Lisa when she mentioned her father. It bothered her but she decided to push it out of her mind. "I'll get a few people at least," she promised.

"Thanks," Lisa said. Knowing that she had Manny on her side was very encouraging, so encouraging that she deiced to go back and eat her lunch even if she had to face Jimmy.  
Lisa walked back to the lunchroom and got her burger, fries, soda and sat down.

All of sudden Jimmy got up. "Oh gods please don't let him be coming over here ", she thought.

Jimmy accompanied by Spinner got up from the lunch table. They ran into Manny.

"Hey Manny." Jimmy said, dumping his tray.  
"Hey Jimmy, Spinner." She said, "Listen there's a party tonight. You guys in?" she asked them  
"Umm...where?" Jimmy asked pretty sure he already knew the answer.  
"Lisa's. So Like I said are you guys in or what?"  
"I'm in." Spinner said, and looked at Jimmy.  
"I...Lisa?" Jimmy asked, glancing quickly at her "She has a crush on me. A HUGE one." Jimmy said.  
Manny rolled her eyes. "Just come alright?" she asked.  
"OK. Fine. I'll come." Jimmy said finally.

**A/N Good Bad?? Please review… Gentle I beg of you. I am also looking for a possible co writer and a beta.**


End file.
